


I will give my life

by Nimirie



Series: Esta no es la manera en la que nos conocimos [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force-Sensitive Hux, Gwen Phasma, M/M, O más bien Hux maneja bien la Fuerza pero no sabe ni cómo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6897715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren parece estar muy consciente de las necesidades del General Hux.<br/>Los recuerdos de Hux se confunden con la fantasía, nada es muy claro ya.<br/>Cuando a Ren cae prisionero de alguien que parece querer tenderle una trampa a Hux, este realiza un rescate muy poco tradicional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will give my life

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy de regreso con esta historia que se complica un poco más.  
> Espero que sea de su agrado.

 

Le desagradaba el hecho de tener que bajar en algún planeta, si pudiera siempre estar en alguna nave espacial, lejos de la tierra, lejos del calor de alguna atmosfera y del sol. Por lo menos eso se repetía, que quería volver a subir a la nave de Ren y regresar a la Finalizer. Sin  embargo tenía que estar ahí, supervisar el trabajo de los Stormtroopers, elegir a las nuevas tropas que tendría bajo su mando.

Eran como ver la misma imagen una y otra vez, no sabía si le agradaba, pero era algo tan excesivamente monótono que deseaba poder delegar todo en su capitana, cerrar los ojos y fingir que no estaba ahí. Obviamente no podía hacer semejante cosa, tenía que tolerar el desfile de batallón tras batallón de hombres y mujeres entrenados, más bien programados, para seguir las órdenes de los oficiales de la Primera Orden.

Kylo Ren estaba detrás de él, sentía su presencia la cual irradiaba molestia y por única vez lo comprendía, aquello era desagradable, sin embargo, el planeta elegido para esta parte del entrenamiento proveía de unas condiciones adecuadas para probar la resistencia de los soldados. Por fortuna su uniforme estaba hecho con una tela de termorregulación, si su temperatura corporal se elevaba, se encargaría de enfriarlo, aunque eso de nada servía para evitar la molestia de la luz solar directamente en su rostro.

Odiaba la luz del sol en su rostro, el aire caliente que soplaba desde el oeste, el zumbido de los molestos insectos que abundaban en aquel lugar y, sobretodo, la obvia falta de capacidad de las tropas frente de él. El programa de entrenamiento era algo que estaba siendo desarrollado desde mucho tiempo atrás, algo que llevaba años siendo probado, sin embargo, no era del todo exitoso. Aunque eso no lo iba a confesar.

Los planetas que habían sufrido una recolecta era ya muchos, era algo que se hacía sistemáticamente, no tenía la más mínima importancia, un hecho que le reportaba y que almacenaba en su datapad. Estos que tenía enfrente habían sido ingresados al sistema hace dieciséis años, su capitana le había dicho que eran sobresalientes en todos los entrenamientos pero  ahora que mostraban sus habilidades, parecían nerviosos, no se asemejaban en nada a lo que había imaginado al leer los reportes.

-Son bastante mediocres.

La voz de Kylo Ren lo hizo tener un súbito dolor de cabeza, así de la nada, era un poder que tenía el Caballero, uno de lo más molesto. No hizo el menor esfuerzo por voltear a verlo, de todos modos, ¿qué vería? El estúpido casco que desde su punto de vista debía ser una tortura de vestir en ese momento. Aunque no le importaba, si estaba sudando debajo de esa insensatez que le aprovechara.

-Su programa de Stormtroopers es una vergüenza para la Primera Orden.

Sus palabras buscaban provocarlo, de verdad, no había nada que demostrara que con el entrenamiento adecuado no pudieran mejorarse, que esa puntería espantosa de la que estaban haciendo gala fuera perfecta. Algún día podría serlo.

En un futuro muy lejano.

-Phasma –murmuró pero su capitana, siempre atenta, lo escuchó.- Detén esta tontería.

Se levantó dejando que su abrigo hiciera un vuelo detrás de su cuerpo, aquel gesto dramático le encantaba. Kylo Ren estaba ahí, parado, casi podría haber pensado que estaba esperando por él, sobre todo cuando lo siguió para bajar de la tarima que se había preparado para que viera el espectáculo.

-Quiero regresar a la Finalizer –dijo y echó a andar, no le había agradado el hecho de que tuvieran que bajar al planeta a bordo de la nave de Ren, pero era el único transporte disponible. Mitaka lo esperaba en la rampa para abordar y se le veía muy tenso, su expresión no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

-General –Mitaka se cuadró ante su presencia y le extendió un datapad donde se desplegaba un reporte mecánico sobre la nave de Ren.- Es necesario hacer una leve reparación a la nave y por el momento, es la única que puede llegar a la Finalizer, no hay ninguna otra en el planeta que pueda salir de la atmósfera.

-¿Acaso es una broma?

El dolor de cabeza que la voz de Ren había provocado ahora amenazaba con multiplicarse y conseguir que su cabeza explotara. Estaba mirando a Mitaka como si fuera posible que el hombre corrigiera aquello que estaba mal a base de su voluntad, cosa irreal, aunque su capacidad de causarle un susto de muerte a otra persona era algo de lo que podía estar orgulloso. Y lo hacía sentir ligeramente mejor.

-No señor, no lo es –respondió con prontitud su oficial de puente, el cual había traído simplemente para que no fuera el único que tuviera que sufrir por el hecho de bajar a un planeta. Se notaba a la perfección la incomodidad de los oficiales al salir de sus naves. Un oficial de la Primera Orden había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en una nave espacial, la Academia, cuya locación era un secreto muy cuidado, era una nave, no un planeta.

Así que si se contaba el hecho de que la entrada a la Academia era a los ocho años, alguien como Mitaka había vivido ya quince años en una nave. Y él, eran ya veintidós años sin bajar más que ocasionalmente, en momentos como este, a alguno de los planetas o lunas que tenía que supervisar.

-Se tardará aproximadamente unas tres horas en completar –añadió su oficial cada vez más nervioso.- Los oficiales en tierra le pueden ofrecer un lugar para pasar el tiempo, protegido del calor y la luz solar.

Estuvo a punto de golpearlo, deseó con toda su fuerza tener la capacidad de Ren y tomarlo por el cuello sin mover una sola mano y apretar hasta acabar con su patética y estúpida vida. Entonces Mitaka lo miró como si algo le pasara aunque él no comprendiera qué era eso, parecía asustado, parecía que tenía problemas para respirar…

-Muévete Hux –la voz de Ren rompió su concentración y el toque de su mano sobre su hombro lo hizo voltear a mirarlo como si no lo conociera. Lo había tocado, algo inesperado que lo hacía recordar lo que se había obligado a olvidar. Los sueños, esas conversaciones sin sentido con un Kylo Ren onírico que no comprendía. Después de no volver a tenerlos en casi dos meses se convenció que habían sido producto de la falta de sueño.

-¿Osaste tocarme? –Aunque Mitaka estaba tosiendo detrás de él, aquello perdió importancia en un segundo, ahora sólo quería alcanzar a Ren y aclararle que no debía tocarlo, que eso no estaba permitido, que lo suyo era cosa de una vez y que ahora no lo conocía más que como el mimado aprendiz del Supremo Líder Snoke. Al mismo tiempo, esa voz en su cabeza le repetía que nunca sería eso, que siempre sería algo más, su persona elegida para protagonizar cada sueño y fantasía de aquí al final de su vida.

-¿Está prohibido tocarte? –La pregunta de Ren era ridícula, por supuesto que estaba prohibido, porque su toque no sería lo que él quería, lo que recordaba, lo que deseaba volver a vivir. Siguió caminando tras el hombre sin darse cuenta de que ahora estaban lejos de lugar donde los Stormtroopers habían intentado impresionarlo, lejos del lugar donde la inservible nave de Ren debía ser reparada, lejos de todos, de Mitaka, de Phasma.

-Por supuesto que lo está Ren –Casi le gritó porque no había podido responderle por tratar de alcanzarlo, sus malditas piernas largas y musculosas probaban ser rápidas. Antes de que pudiera desesperarse por su falta de respuesta se dio cuenta de que estaban junto a un pequeño claro rodeado por pinos altos y frondosos, la luz que se colaba era cálida y por un segundo tuvo ganas de acostarse en la cama de pasto y flores que se ofrecía frente de él.

-Hazlo –dijo Ren y se quitó el casco. El movimiento de sus manos sobre el armatoste, liberando los seguros que lo mantenían en su lugar y retirándolo de su cabeza era magnífico. Le gustaba ver sus manos, en algún momento previo debió quitarse los guantes, así que ahora podía apreciar sus dedos en toda su gloria. Se tiró frente a él sin ninguna ceremonia, sólo se dejó caer y pareció encontrarla mullida cama de pasto muy cómoda. El casco había quedado olvidado unos metros más allá, lejos, muy lejos de ellos.

Olvidando por un segundo el hecho de que al sentarse en aquel lugar su uniforme se ensuciaría o mancharía, se hincó con cuidado y al hacerlo, sintió la frescura de la hierba, de la tierra, del roció sobre la vegetación. La luz que venía de arriba marcaba un camino de color dorado, las pequeñas partículas de polvo flotaban en esa luz. Aquello captó su atención y se perdió en un hecho ínfimo que no significaba nada.

_-¿Dónde está?_

_Era la pregunta que su padre le hacía a todos, desesperado, lo vio sacudir a uno de sus consejeros y exigirle que lo entrara. Salió por una de las puertas de la cocina antes de que alguien entrara al lugar y echó a correr por el inmenso jardín trasero del palacio, no se detuvo hasta que tuvo que saltar la pequeña barda de piedra. Se deslizó colina abajo hasta que la pendiente desapareció para volverse una planicie, siguió corriendo y llegó al bosque, ahí tenía que prestar atención, de nuevo había salido sin calzado y no quería lastimarse._

_Caminó con cuidado entre las piedras, las raíces de los árboles, el pasto salvaje, había hecho esto mil veces así que no tenía miedo. Los ruidos de los animales, la oscuridad de ciertas partes donde los árboles y su cerrado follaje impedían el paso de la luz, nada de eso lo asustaba, conocía el lugar y podría haber entrado ahí de noche o de día. Ahora lo usaba para escapar, porque lo que su padre le había propuesto, eso sí le causaba terror._

_La gente había visto lo que él podía hacer, no era un secreto, pero jamás creyó que algo así provocara que un lejano planeta de la Nueva República alguien pronunciara su nombre. Ahora iban a buscarlo y no tenía idea de qué significaba eso, lo único que quería era evitar el encuentro con esa persona aunque su padre le dijo que no podía, que era alguien muy importante, que tenía que hablar con él._

_No lo haría, por eso salió corriendo antes de que pudieran agarrarlo y por esa misma razón se ocultaría donde ninguno de ellos pudiera encontrarlo. Para eso subió por detrás de una cascada seca y atravesó la roca hasta llegar a una especie de santuario al que sólo se podía tener acceso de esa manera o subiendo por la otra cara de la montaña en un ascenso que era complicado._

_Ahí, rodeado de altos y antiguos árboles de gruesos troncos y con sólo unos cuantos rayos de luz colándose a través de las ramas, formando un camino dorado que era recorrido por las más pequeñas partículas de existencia; ahí estaba seguro._

_-¿Hux?_

_La voz lo sobresaltó. Nadie conocía este lugar, nadie sabía cómo llegar, nadie tenía la capacidad para subir sin hacerse daño, se necesitaba práctica y nadie más que él la tenía. Sin embargo ahí estaba y no podía negar que estaba muy sorprendido de que otro ser hubiera sido capaz de llegar hasta él._

_Era un chico cualquiera, su ropa era simple, parecía una túnica de color marrón, sus rizos negros parecían haber explotado en su cabeza y sus ojos cafés lo miraban esperando una respuesta de su parte. Él era un extraño, en todos sus años de vida jamás lo había visto y sin embargo, algo dentro de sí mismo le gritaba para que fuera corriendo a su lado y se lanzara a sus brazos._

_¿Así era como se sentía?_

_Había preguntado a su madre y a su padre sobre cómo era la sensación de encontrar a tu alma gemela y ellos habían respondido cosas diferentes, así que al final no entendió nada, pero suponía que era algo parecido a esto. La sensación era extraña y conocida, asustaba y emocionaba, tenía ganas de ocultarse pero también de mostrarse tal cual era. Quería estar con él y al mismo tiempo, quería que fuera él quien quisiera estar a su lado._

_Esto no tenía sentido._

-¿Hux?

La voz ahora era de Kylo Ren y el mundo secreto bañado por la luz dorada no existía. Estaban en el claro, rodeados de árboles, pero la luz se había ido, comenzaba a hacer frío y su datapad estaba chillando con la alarma de un mensaje entrante.

-Informe –dijo al percatarse de que debía atenderlo y que era eso justamente lo que Ren quería que hiciera y por lo que había pronunciado su nombre.

-Señor, la nave ha sido reparada, podemos irnos en cuanto usted lo deseé. –El pobre de Mitaka parecía estar temblando, tal vez esperaba recibir un regaño por parte de su General por haber tardado varios minutos más de lo esperado. Pero no era eso lo que le molestaba, no era eso en absoluto. Cortó la comunicación sin importarle no haber dicho nada y miró con tristeza como frente de él estaba Ren, poniéndose de nuevo el casco y los guantes.

No había ningún chico de alocados rizos negros.

Su alma gemela había desaparecido bajo aquel armatoste con el que cubría su cabeza.

Sacudió la cabeza, ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿Qué clase de alucinación había sido esa? ¿Alma gemela?  Que idiotez. Sin embargo el camino de regreso lo hizo con Ren caminando detrás suyo, parecía lo correcto, se sentía como si quisiera protegerlo, sostenerlo en caso de que dudara y cayera, como si estuviera esperando que realmente algo así sucediera. Pero no sucedió porque pronto estuvo en presencia de su capitana y de Mitaka, subieron a la nave de Ren y llegaron a la Finalizer antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sentía.

Se sentía como si hubiera perdido toda su vida.

 

-General.

Estaba en puente, le gustaba mirar la negrura del espacio, la las lejanas estrellas y el planeta del que ahora se alejaban después de que se cumplieran los doce ciclos para que los nuevos troopers se adaptaran a estar por primera vez en una nave espacial. Todos ellos venían de planetas primitivos, con poco desarrollo y que generalmente, no conocen el vuelo espacial. Por lo tanto, salir de la atmosfera representaba un golpe terrible para ellos y varios tendrían que ser regresados por no cumplir con los requisitos para cumplir el resto del entrenamiento.

Doce ciclos eran suficientes, lo que estaban aun a bordo de la Finalizer seguirían adelante. Se alejaban por fin de ese horrible planeta y sus horribles árboles, su estúpido calor, la suave hierba en sus dedos, la frescura de las gotas mojando la punta de sus dedos. Cerró los ojos enojado consigo mismo, en cuanto pusieron los pies en la nave Ren preparó un nuevo viaje y salió el mismo día. No se dijeron nada.

Había pasado casi cincuenta horas sin dormir pero cuando lo hizo, no soñó absolutamente nada, abrió los ojos con mucha frustración acumulada y se desquitó con la colección de réplicas de naves espaciales. No le gustaban, las odiaba, no recordaba la razón por la cual las había comenzado a juntar.

-General –insistió con más premura Mitaka.- Llegó un comunicado encriptado, necesita su clave de seguridad.

Eso no era nada bueno. Se levantó en el acto y tomó el data pad que le ofrecía su oficial, digitó su clave con presteza y se abrió el mensaje. Era un archivo de vídeo, parecía grabado con un droide de protocolo bastante antiguo, la imagen era oscura y tenía demasiada interferencia. Sin embargo, había sido enviado por un canal oficial y con todos los elementos de seguridad para que sólo llegara a sus ojos.

Un hombre alto vestido de negro, no tenía nada en su ropa que pudiera identificarlo, protegía su cabeza con un casco que le pareció conocido, sin embargo, era también negro. Tendría que revisar los archivos, pensaba que podría ser un cazarecompensas.  Sujetaba por la cabeza a Ren sin ningún cuidado, jalando su cabello con fuerza. No tenía el casco, por lo tanto, la única persona que sabría que era Ren era él, para cualquier otro no era más que un desconocido. El hombre soltó su cabeza y esta se fue para delante, estaba inconsciente. Después de eso, cortó la grabación y no pudo ver nada más.

Sintió que su sangre hervía. Su oficial, sin entender la gravedad de lo que acababa de ver, dio dos pasos para atrás. Había visto esa expresión de terror, era la misma que cuando Ren sacaba su espada de luz y descargaba su furia contra alguna consola de su nave. Quería hacer eso, quería destruir algo para poder descargar el enojo que sentía. Justo ahora, de verdad lo necesitaba.

No fue muy consciente de la manera en que las cosas a su alrededor vibraron, Mitaka y todos y cada uno de los oficiales estaban mirando a su General y no estaban muy seguros de si debían permanecer ahí o salir corriendo. Aunque no podrían haberlo hecho, no tenían autorización para salir del puente. Pero todas las consolas temblaban, el grueso material de los paneles también, sus sillas, el piso. Todo.

Hux respiró profundo y trató de controlar eso que estaba emergiendo de él. ¿Quién demonios era ese hombre que había logrado dejar inconsciente a Ren? No podía dejar de pensar en esa imagen, su cabeza cayendo sin fuerza.

-Rastrea el origen de la comunicación –dijo con una tranquilidad que no sentía- Fue enviada usando medios oficiales así que debería ser posible darme un localización.

-Sí General –respondió Sangster, uno de los oficiales que solían ocuparse de las transmisiones, un chico nada más, uno de grandes ojos que ahora lo miraban aterrorizado.

-¿Dónde está Phasma? –Preguntó modulando su voz.

-Con las tropas, señor –respondió MItaka de inmediato.

-¡¡La quiero aquí!! –gritó ya sin poder controlarse, la pantalla del oficial Sangster estalló en mil pedazos pero él no pareció darse cuenta y nadie osó decir nada, temían que alguna palabra pronunciada incorrectamente aumentara su enojo. Mitaka hablaba con rapidez pidiendo que la capitana acudiera a toda prisa al puente, Sangster se cambió de estación para seguir rastreando la transmisión.

Él cerró los ojos y la jodida imagen de Ren estaba ahí, no podría sacarla de su mente.

 

-Es una trampa  señor.

Sabía que su capitana se sentía obligada a decir aquello y no se lo tomaba a mal. De hecho se lo agradecía, que lo hubiera verbalizado y puesto las cartas sobre la mesa. Confiaba en ella, por eso sería la única persona con la que compartiría el secreto de la apariencia de Ren. Porque nadie más debía observar la fragilidad de su rostro, nadie más debía poner en duda ni por un momento su poder.

El pensamiento era contradictorio. Debería anunciar que Kylo Ren había sido capturado por lo que parecía un cazarecompensas, que el “poderoso” Caballero en quien el Supremo Líder Snoke confiaba era tan poco capaz que ahora estaba inconsciente en un planetoide cerca del borde exterior de la galaxia.

Entonces él sería la única persona capaz de ser depositario de la confianza del Supremo Líder, él sería el más importante en toda la Primera Orden. Sin embargo era incapaz de hacerlo, no después de haberlo visto en peligro. Esa imagen seguía ahí, todo el tiempo en la parte oscura de su mente, sin poderlo ignorar porque parecía dar chispazos cada que pensaba en ello.

Ren.

-Por supuesto que es una trampa –le respondió exasperado. Estaban en su habitación y no le había importado cambiarse delante de ella, se quitó las botas, el uniforme regulado por la Primera Orden, el cual siempre mantenía cuidadosamente arreglado, y lo aventó en la cama. Sacó un pantalón gris y una cazadora del mismo color, eran de un tiempo anterior, de cuando había conocido a Phasma, antes de ser General Comandante y Capitana.- Ve por tu ropa, no te quiero ver con eso.

Eso era su armadura de trooper de color único, algo que había permitido porque era ella, Phasma, una excelente estratega y una militar perfecta. Ella asintió y salió de sus habitaciones, la próxima vez que la viera estaría vestida como él, se protegería con una capa con capucha del mismo color y cargaría con un rifle de casi lo largo de su estatura.

Así la había visto la primera vez. Si se concentraba mucho y lo valoraba, ese recuerdo, la mujer alta y rubia caminando hacia él, era su primer recuerdo claro de la Primera Orden. Lo demás era tan borroso, tan extraño, tan falto de coherencia, que le daba mil vueltas buscándole un sentido. ¿Por qué no recordaba a sus padres con claridad? ¿Por qué no recordaba su planeta natal más que por lo que había leído en un libro? ¿Por qué no recordaba la nave en la supuestamente creció? ¿Por qué no recordaba la Academia en la que estudio desde niño?

Todo era confuso, recuerdos casi como retazos, momentos específicos y que aparecían en su mente sólo si se concentraba con mucha fuerza y se obligaba a traerlos a su memoria.

Pero la recordaba a ella y se había sentido impresionado, la fuerza que proyectaba y la seguridad que exudaba su cuerpo era suficiente para dejarlo sin aliento. Lo ayudó, lo enseñó, lo acompañó. Pasó con ella casi un año y de su mano se convirtió en uno de los mejores francotiradores de todos los tiempos. Y sin embargo a él lo promovieron y tuvo que dejarla, no se suponía que le causara ningún sentimiento el hacerlo, pero la extrañó. Cuando estuvo en la posibilidad de hacerlo, ordenó que fuera asignada a la Finalizer.

Estaba en el hangar esperando por ella, había ordenado que lo evacuaran antes de entrar y tomar una de las naves de transporte, una sin insignias y con un registro que la hacía parecer una  de comerciantes y que le daría paso libre por la mayoría de los sistemas. Entrarían en velocidad luz, era un riesgo, porque las coordenadas debían ser muy precisas y no lo eran, pero necesitaba estar ahí lo más pronto posible y haría lo que fuera para lograrlo.

-General.

Escuchar su voz sin el casco era extraño, la tuvo que mirar varias veces para convencerse de que era ella y no se engañaba con un recuerdo. Su cabello rubio completamente corto y su pálida piel, aquello no había cambiado, se veía ligeramente más madura, pero igualmente de bella. Ella, Phasma, era posiblemente la única persona en quien pensaba de esa manera.

Porque sobre Ren pensaba otras cosas.

-Estamos fuera de reglamento, esta incursión no está autorizada por la Primera Orden –le informó mientras ella tomaba asiento a su lado y comenzaba el proceso para preparar la nave para un despegue. Él sabía también cómo hacerlo, uno no puede llegar a comandar un destructor espacial sin saber pilotear, para para ser sinceros ella era mucho mejor haciéndolo.

-Muy bien Bren –dijo ella rompiendo protocolo y llamándolo con ese nombre que si bien no le gustaba, de sus labios podía tolerarlo. Sobre todo porque parecía significar libertad, tomar un arma entre sus manos y caminar hasta encontrar el lugar justo para pasar más de 24 horas inmóvil, esperando.

-Gwen –respondió él usando el nombre que ella decía pertenecía a varios miembros femeninos de su familia y que por cierto, odiaba de igual manera, pero justo ahora no podía ser Phasma así como él no era Hux. Despegaron después de unos minutos, atravesaron un sistema enemigo sin que fueran detectados y luego entraron en velocidad luz. Estaba nervioso, no sabía qué encontraría del otro lado, sin embargo, lo que fuera lo estaba esperando a él.

Era una trampa y estaba cayendo en ella sin importarle, porque aunque públicamente odiara a Kylo Ren, secretamente hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por él. Así que cuando las coordenadas los llevaron a una luna que parecía estar consumida por una tormenta eterna, tuvo un muy mal presentimiento. Aquel lugar le recordaba a Arkanis o por lo menos pensaba que se lo recordaba, el planeta donde se suponía que había pasado algunos años de la infancia se confundía con la nave en la que se encontraba la Academia de la Primera Orden. No había ningún recuerdo al que aferrarse, sólo la idea de la lluvia constante.

Fue complejo bajar en algún lugar donde la nave no corriera el riesgo de ser arrastrada por una súbita corriente o que fuera aplastada por alguna formación rocosa que colapsara, Phasma trató de encontrar alguna locación cercana que les asegurara una salida pronta tras rescatar a Ren. Porque lo harían, de eso no tenía duda alguna. En aquellos tiempos en teoría sólo debió enseñarle el manejo con ciertas armas de larga distancia, como los rifles, en vez de eso había incluido una educación completa.

Por lo que podía usar aquellas armas cortas pero potentes y luego pasar a un combate mano a mano. Era algo que nadie habría esperado de él, era un General, el hijo de un Almirante, destinado a comandar y a hacerse escuchar. No tendría que saber pelear con sus puños, con sus piernas, con un simple bastó de madera que ella le había confeccionado. Después de ver el planeta supo que el rifle le sería inútil pero Phasma cargó con él, cuatro armas pequeñas estuvieron entre sus ropa con mucha naturalidad, el bastón en su espalda y un par de gafas diseñadas para que pudiera apuntar desde una distancia mucho mayor con precisión.

Su aspecto era extraño, la ropa en tonos grises  y el cabello rojo despeinado lo hacían parecer alguien diferente, no el aspecto cuidado de siempre. Cualquier habría dudado al verlo, mucho más con ella a su lado, porque a Phasma nadie la reconocería sin estar cubierta de la armadura de cromada. Así que bajaron de la nave con la lluvia golpeando su cuerpo, calándolos hasta los huesos. La estructura frente de ellos era metálica pero estaba construida sobre una formación de roca muy antigua, ese lugar había servido como refugio para alguien aunque no tenía idea de a quién.

Sin tener que acordarlo Phasma se separó de él y buscó un lugar estratégico que le permitiera apoyarlo, aquella era una táctica sencilla y era la razón por la cual había traído el rifle. El escaneo que habían hecho desde la nave les decía que había sólo cuatro firmas de calor en el lugar, esperaban no encontrar sorpresas, pero consideraban que contra tres enemigos tenía altas posibilidades de triunfar.

Caminó con mucha precaución, controlando el sonido de sus pasos, el número de respiraciones y hasta el latir de su corazón. Casi se convenció de que estaba escuchando el latir del corazón de Ren, como si estuviera latiendo a un ritmo ligeramente más lento que el suyo y pudiera percibirlo, diciéndole por dónde ir para encontrarlo. Nunca había sentido algo como aquello, después de todo estaba hablando de Kylo Ren, a lo mejor había algo en la Fuerza que explicara esto, esa especie de conexión.

Eso debía ser. A través de la Fuerza Ren estaba poniéndose en contacto con él, dejándolo sentir que se acercaba, que podía llegar a él y rescatarlo. ¿Pero es que era posible? Él, Brendol Hux Jr podía entrar y sacar al Maestro de los Caballeros de Ren del peligro en que se había metido. ¿Cómo era que alguien normal como él podía rescatar a alguien que dominaba la Fuerza? Nada de eso tenía sentido y sin embargo, no se detendría hasta recuperarlo, hasta llevarlo de regreso a la Finalizer, hasta tenerlo seguro donde pudiera controlarlo.

Seguro a su lado.

¿Qué clase de pensamiento era ese?

Cada vez se sentía más confundido, con cada paso que daba dentro de la estructura construida en la formación rocosa su mente se perdía un poco más; cuando entró en una especie de cámara con columnas alrededor y una especie de tribuna enfrente, sus pensamientos eran una especie de locura.

Podía sentir a Ren, podía escuchar como la sangre era bombeada por su corazón y corría por sus venas, los impulsos eléctricos de sus nervios y de su cerebro, el entrar y salir del aire en sus pulmones. Era como si lo hubiera perdido antes, no cuando salió de la Finalizer, sino mucho tiempo antes, años atrás, como si lo estuviera recuperando en ese momento. Su presencia en su mente, la seguridad de saber dónde estaba y lo que hacía, era una especie de zumbido agradable en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, uno que repetía sin cesar “estaré bien mientras estés conmigo”.

Entonces sintió a dos personas a su izquierda, escuchó un sonido metálico atrás de él, lo conocía, era el sonido del rifle de Phasma al ser preparado, esos no eran un peligro para él porque ellas los destruiría a la mínima provocación. Se concentró en la persona frente de él que lo esperaba a unos pasos de la tribuna. Ren estaba aun inconsciente, su cuerpo aventado sin cuidado en el piso detrás de aquel quien le tendió la trampa.

-¿Recuerdas las luciérnagas?

No pensó que el hombre que había capturado a Ren dijera algo y menos aun algo tan ridículo. ¿Luciernagas? ¿Qué era eso? Una especie de insecto nativo de planetas boscosos, pero, ¿eso por qué lo sabía si nunca antes había escuchado la palabra?

-Hux –pronunció de nuevo el hombre y su voz retumbó en su cabeza. Era desconocida, nunca antes había estado en su presencia, pero le causaba un malestar enorme.- ¿Recuerdas las luciérnagas?

Antes de que pudiera pensar de nuevo en sus palabras Ren se movió, la sangre en su cabeza se hizo evidente y esto provocó la furia que había logrado tener controlada. Lo había golpeado, lo había lastimado, sintió como si esa herida en su cabeza que ahora sangraba la tuviera en sí mismo, sentía el dolor como propio y esto lo hizo sentirse enloquecido.

Una energía recorrió su cuerpo pero no fue consciente de ella, era como antes, cuando era pequeño, cuando no sabía por qué pasaban las cosas y él, detenía el sol porque le gustaba la luz del medio día y poderse quedar debajo de los árboles donde estaba fresco el mayor tiempo posible. Recordaba a su padre correr y pedirle, casi rogarle, que dejara de hacerlo, que habían pasado más de tres horas siendo la misma hora.

No le importó la incoherencia, porque sentía que esa energía que subía por sus pies y piernas comenzaba a cobrar forma dentro de su cuerpo y podía dirigirlo si quería contra el hombre que le hablaba y al cual no comprendía. Aunque sí, recordaba las luciérnagas, tan claras ahora como ayer, a su alrededor, y él sonreía. Era feliz por razones muy simples, jamás había visto ese tipo de animales que brillaban con luz propia, a su lado estaba la persona que más amaba en la existencia y tenían todo la vida para estar juntos.

De repente sintió una tristeza inmensa. Todo en su vida debería ser luz, debería ser esa energía a través de su cuerpo y en lugar de ello tenía un destructor espacial y un arma capaz de destruir planetas de un solo golpe. Tenía un ejército de troopers, leales tripulantes, sargentos y capitanes a su servicio. Tenía a Ren y la confianza del Supremo Líder.

Saber esto, lo hizo enojar muchísimo más.

Todo a su alrededor vibró como si fuera a quebrarse en cualquier momento, escuchó el sonido de disparos de blasters, no eran de las armas de Phasma, eso significaba que aquellas dos personas lo habían hecho, fueran quienes fueran trataban de detenerlo. Después el rifle de Phasma, pero era extraño, parecían no haber detonado, sólo habían sido disparados. Las voces vinieron después, eran gritos con su nombre, voces desconocidas pero que parecían significar algo, luego su Capitana, aunque no entendió nada, estaban distorsionadas.

El hombre frente de él parecía detenido en el tiempo, él caminó hasta él y pensó que le pegaría con sus puños porque había dejado los blásters sin desenfundar; pero lo que hizo fue sorprendente hasta para él aunque fue algo natural y fácil de realizar,  era casi como mover la mano para dejar que la energía saliera de él y golpeara a la persona que se había atrevido a tocar Ren.

Escuchó gritos, más disparos de blasters y de repente, sin pensarlo, tenía al hombre sujetado por la garganta y ni siquiera lo estaba tocando. Había visto a Ren hacer aquello y le parecía una barbaridad, aunque ahora, le parecía lo más útil y perfecto de la existencia. Rompería cada hueso de su cuerpo empezando por los de su cuello, después, aunque su vida se extinguiera, de todos modos lo golpearía hasta dejarlo como si fuera una pulpa sin forma.

El mundo entonces comenzó a quebrarse, algo dentro de él le decía que había detenido todo en su ansía por destruir al hombre frente de él y salvar a Ren. Todo iba a terminar muy pronto si él no dejaba que la Fuerza siguiera su curso usual. Pero no le importaba, como cuando su padre le decía que levantar las montañas para cambiar el panorama no era normal, para él era lo que tenía que hacer, cambiar su realidad a como quería, destruir a quien fuera para volver a tener a Ren a su lado.

No era lo mismo, aquello lo había hecho un niño  y ahora, era un General de la Primera Orden, uno que odiaba a Kylo Ren y que mataría a quien fuera para evitar que lo lastimaran. Creyó de repente que no lo odiaba tanto, que más bien había otros sentimientos que predominaban. Eran sentimientos fuertes, intensos, nacían del mismo lugar donde contralaba la Fuerza, algo que nunca antes había hecho de esa manera. Agresiva, destructiva, terrible.

Escuchó el cuello quebrarse y dejó caer su cuerpo como de un muñeco roto se tratara. No le importó en lo más mínimo una vez que estuvo muerto, corrió al lado de Ren y sintió como la Fuerza comenzaba a retomar su curso, como la luna entera respiraba nuevamente con tranquilidad. Ren estaba vivo, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su cara entre sus manos, retiró con cuidado el cabello de su rostro y depositó un sencillo beso en sus labios.

¿Qué había hecho?

Esa respuesta carecía de importancia. La luna ya no estaba resquebrajándose, escuchaba de nuevo los gritos, ahora eran claros. La voz de Phasma llegaba desesperada, cuando por fin la vio estaba apuntando a dos personas que parecían por completo petrificadas. Las conocía, tenían que ver con las lucierganas, aunque más bien había sus fotos cuando eran más jóvenes en los archivos históricos.

Ren, pensó de repente, ¿qué tiene que ver contigo Leia Organa y Han Solo? Porque esas eran las dos personas frente de él a quien Phasma estaba apuntando, gritos amenazantes salían de su boca, no iba a permitir que se acercaran a él ni a Ren.

Sintió que Ren se movía pero no recuperó la consciencia, entonces, aunque capturar a Organa y a Solo habría sido un logro inmenso para la Primera Orden, carecía de importancia para él. Lo único que quería era regresar a donde estuviera seguro, a donde pudiera encargarse de las heridas de Ren.

-Vámonos –le dijo a Phasma y aunque ella no lo miró, su concentración estaba en las dos personas con blasters frente de ella, sabía que estaba sorprendida. No lo cuestionó, claro que no podría, ella era una militar perfecta, jamás osaría cuestionarlo en la batalla.

-Hux.

Ella lo nombró pero se negó a mirarla, su voz sonó tan cercana que le dio miedo posar sus ojos en ella. Tan sólo levantó su mano derecha y ella dejó de moverse, no la quería cerca, no entendía la razón, pero no lo deseaba. Ren era lo importante, llevarlo a la Finalizer, sepultar el asunto bajo un mar de papeleo, depositarlo en su cama, esperar a que abriera los ojos y le explicara qué es lo que había sucedido.

Pero sobretodo, no quería pensar en las luciérnagas porque sentía que una parte de su vida estaba desaparecida y justo ahora sólo tenía la posibilidad de aferrarse a Ren, lo más fuerte que pudiera, sin osar soltarlo jamás.

Sus pasos resonaron en la estructura metálica, Phasma lo seguía con cautela, parecía confundida y hasta asustada, algo que no era compatible con ella, su presencia era tan imponente que no podía ser disminuida. Ahora lo estaba, evitaba mirarlo, se concentraba en asegurarse en que pudieran llegar a la nave sin otro problema. Una vez dentro, ella lo miró una única vez.

-Bren –dijo arriesgándose a hablar sobre algo que él no le había preguntado antes de volver a ser General y Capitana.- Cuando te conocí todas las noches reías en sueños y hablabas de luciérnagas a tu alrededor.

-No lo recuerdo –dijo él y era cierto, aunque ahora que lo mencionaba podía sentir el frío de la noche en el planeta, el cansancio extremo después de tres días de mantenerse despierto y los sueños cálidos donde había alguien a su lado, un chico de alocados rizos negros.

-Por supuesto que no.- Concluyó ella y preparó todo para el despegue. Ren estaba acostado detrás, no había algún lugar en especial, así que después de que hubieran salido de la velocidad luz fue a sentarse a su lado, les quedaban unas cuantas horas para evitar pasar por lugares pertenecientes a la Resistencia o a la Primera Orden, era mejor que nadie los viera. Con cuidado colocó la cabeza del Caballero en sus piernas y sin pensar mucho en ello, pasó sus dedos entre su cabello.

-La Finalizer aparece en nuestros radares –le informó Phasma después de cinco horas de vuelo. Se había quedado dormido y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada de Ren. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba despierto? No tenía idea pero de repente se sintió incómodo con la situación aunque no sabía la razón. ¿Era el hecho de que verlo consciente le alegraba y quería abrazarlo? Quería que le dijera que estaba bien y escuchar su voz.

Quería cosas imposibles ahora que estaban a punto de abordar el destructor espacial.

Se levantaron, Ren se cubrió con la capucha, parado al lado de Hux parecían dos cazarecompensas acostumbrados a viajar por espacios prolongados de tiempo. Phasma ordenó el desalojo del hangar, nadie los vería bajar, también ordenó que los corredores que llevaban hasta la habitación de Ren estuvieran despejados. Caminaron en silencio, la Capitana los dejó cuando estuvieron en la puerta, la siguiente vez que la viera estaría de nuevo con el uniforme cromado, así que se tomó un segundo para mirar su rostro, sus expresivos ojos.

Ella lo recompensó con una sonrisa algo triste.

Estaba listo para despedirse de Ren, para negar todo lo que había visto en su mente, regresar con él, atender sus heridas, preguntarle cómo es que había terminado en esa situación; se conformaba con el hecho de saberlo dentro de su nave, de saberlo seguro.

Pero una mirada cambia todo, sobre todo cuando no son los ojos de un hombre adulto odioso que cuestiona tu autoridad cada segundo, cuando son los ojos de un niño con el que compartiste los mejores momentos de tu vida. Pero eso no era cierto, ¿o sí? Hux no podía quitarse esa imagen de su cabeza, parecía tan cierto, tan real, tan imposible de negar que era extraño que no hubiera estado seguro de eso toda la vida.

-Ben…

Una sola palabra puede cambiar absolutamente todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es muy extraño, ¿quién demonios es Hux y por qué puede hacer esas cosas?
> 
> Prometo explicar todo en algún momento jejeje  
> ¿Comentarios?  
> Like a In a galaxy far, far away y a Nimirie en Facebook


End file.
